cheater
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: Bridge is cheating on Sky with.... Please read and review. Slash. Bridge is OOC, but that’s for the purpose of this story. Done.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: One of these days I will kill disclaimers once and for all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HI. I got this idea from my friend and so here I am writing it down. Takes Place after Ending part two.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Where have you been

Sky was sitting on his bed reading a updated SPD hand book. For the past hour Sky been looking at the clock. Bridge was 2 hours late and Sky was getting worried. Bridge was never late for their get together.

"Bridge where are you?" Sky ask the empty room. At that moment Bridge walk in with a big grin on his face. Sky closed his book.

"Where have you been?" Sky asked. Bridge took off his jacket before answering.

"I was out getting some business done." Bridge said throwing his jacket on to a near by chair.

Sky put his book on the night stand.

"Bridge you what today is right?" Sky ask standing up. Bridge sighed.

"Yes. This the one time of the week we show our love for each other." Bridge said with no real feeling behind it. Sky was to busy taking off his shirt to notice this.

"Bridge this is important to me you know that right?" Sky ask throwing his shirt on the floor.

Bridge gave a nod of his head. It was important to him too but he didn't like it. He wanted more from the relationship then being force to show it once a week. Bridge removed his shirt, shoes and socks. Then he removed his pants. Sky was sitting on the bed wearing his boxers. He held out a hand. Bridge gave Sky a smile and took it. Sky pull him on the bed. Bridge look up at his lovers eyes. Sky lean in for a kiss.

"I love you." Bridge said. Sky smiled and said,

"Right back at you." Then planted the kiss. (No need for me to go into detail here you guys can guess what going to happen)

xxx

The next day Bridge was getting dressed. Sky was wearing his Red Ranger uniform.

"What are you doing today Bridge." Sky ask while he was grab his morpher. Bridge finsh putting on his blue T-shirt before he answered Sky.

"I'm going into the city to look for a program for my computer." Bridge turn to look at Sky.

"How about you?" He asked.

"I have a meeting with Cruger about a new training program for C level cadets." Sky said then he added.

"Later." Bridge stood there in shock for a minute. Later that's all I get is later. No good bye kiss or hug. Bridge shook his head and walk out of the room.

Bridge walk out the fornt entrance with a smile on his face. He lied to Sky. He wasn't going to get a new program for his computer. He was going to meet someone break feast. Bridge walk to a restuarnt called Mazera. Bridge stop at the fornt entrance and took a deep breath before he went in. He walk to a the "Please wait to be seated" sign. With in that second a waitress walk up to him.

"I'm here to meet some one." Bridge said. The waitress gave a nod of her head.

"He is already here." She said. Then she lead him to a table in the corner. A man with black hair was sitting there with a glass of apple juice. The waitress took Bridge's drink order and left. Bridge walk up to the table as the man look up.

"Bridge I see you made it." he said. Bridge smiled. The man stood up and kiss Bridge on the lips. Bridge's smile grew bigger.

"Nice to see you to Tommy Oliver." Bridge said as he gave him a hug.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 coming soon. Ok what do you think of the story. Please don't hurt for making Bridge a cheater. I hope I don't get flamed for it. I do have one question. Tommy would be in his late 30s early 40's in 2025 right. I suck at math so thats why I asked. Please review and have a good day/night.

P.S. I know about the spelling/Grammar thing. I'm working on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:The truth is always hurts. That what disclaimers are painful truths that I must write when I start a new story or chapter. I hate disclaimers and that's the truth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Breakfeast

Bridge was sitting across the table from Tommy. Their breakfeast orders were delivered. Tommy was eating eggs sunny side up. Bridge had a stack of toast on his plate. Each slice covered in butter. Tommy look at Bridge as he ate his toast. Bridge look up at Tommy as he ate his fourth piece of toast.

"What is?" Bridge ask with his mouth full. Tommy gave him a smile and said.

"Nothing just thinking." Then he began to eat his food. Bridge smiled and ask,

"About what?" Tommy took his time chewing his food. Bridge watch him. After a minute he swallowed.

"Just thinking about how much fun we been having for the past four weeks." Bridge gave Tommy a smile and said.

"I had fun too." Tommy smiled back. Both went back to their breakfeast. Ten minutes later they were walking out the restuarnt to Tommy's black car. They drove until they reach Tommy's house on the edge of the city. Tommy park in the drive way then quickly got out to open the door for Bridge.

"Your such a gentalmen." Bridge said as Tommy help him out of the car. Then they both walk up the steps to his house. Tommy pull out his keys and opened the door. Bridge walk in followed by Tommy.

"Have a seat." Tommy said throwing his keys on the coffee table. Then he sat down in a arm chair. Bridge walk over to him and sat down on Tommy's lap. Tommy look at Bridge.

"What you said to have a seat." Tommy laughed.

"Yes I did." He said wrapping his arms around Bridge. Bridge put his head on Tommy's shoulder.

"I have had a really really good time with you Tommy." Bridge said kissing his check. Tommy smiled as he rub Bridge's hair. Bridge closed his eyes. He loves it when he does that.

"So did I. Your a unbelievable person Bridge did you know that?" Tommy asked. Bridge gave a nod of his head. They sat there for a long time holding each other. Tommy spoke up.

"Want to head into the bed room and have a lay down?" Bridge laughed.

"There wouldn't be any form of laying down while were in there." Bridge said kissing Tommy's check. Tommy had a smile on his face. He stood up holding Bridge in his arms.

He carried Bridge to his bedroom. After a second he was putting Bridge on his bed. Then Tommy hop into the bed too.

"Ready for another round of fun?" he ask Kissing Bridge on the lips. After he pulled away Bridge sat up and began to remove his shirt.

"Let the games begin." Tommy then jump on Bridge and they both fell on the bed making out.

SPD Base

Sky is walking down the hallway with Z.

"So how are things going with lover boy?" Z asked. Sky look at her with a smile on his face.

"Thing couldn't be better." sky answered as they entered the common room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 is done. Well I hope you like this chapter.I know its short but oh well.Chapter 3 coming soon. Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Do you guys enjoy writing disclaimers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Finding the Truth

Bridge return to the SPD base after a long fun afternoon. Bridge had a smile on his face and a bag in his hand.

"Where have you been to make you so happy?" Z ask behind him. Bridge turn around. There Syd and Z were standing there looking at him. Bridge look at them and said,

"Nothing really just a new computer program." The girls looked at each other then at Bridge.

"You had sex." Syd said with a smile. Bridge mouth fell open. Then he quickly closed it.

"No I didn't." Bridge quickly lied. Z laughed.

"Bridge don't lie we can alway can tell when you had sex." Z said as Syd and her took a step closer to Bridge. Bridge's face was turning red. Both girls began to laugh.

"No I didn't." Bridge quickly said. Z and Syd both look at Bridge.

"Bridge you have a look on your face that always says Yes I got some and were you were like that for over a month now." Z and Syd look at each other.

"You final got Sky off the once a week thing didn't you?" Syd ask. Bridge turn to look at the ground. Z's and Syd's mouth flew open.

"Your cheating on Sky." Z said shocked. Bridge gave a small nod of his head.

"With who?" Syd ask putting her hands on her hips. Bridge said somthing in a low voice that they didn't hear.

"What was that again?" Z asked. Bridge lifted his head and said,

"Tommy Oliver." Z's and Syd's mouth flew open again.

"Tommy Oliver the Green,White Power Ranger, Red Zeo, Red Tubro, and Black Dino Ranger." Syd said. Bridge gave a nod of his head. Z smiled and asked,

Can I get a picture of you two kissing?" Bridge and Syd look at her.

"What?" Z asked in what did I do wrong voice. Bridge laughed then said.

"No need for pictures we taped ourselves having sex." Bridge relized what he said and took off running down the hallway. Syd's mouth was open again. Z had a smile on her face.

"I like to rent that." Syd look at her and laughed. Both began to walk down the hallway.

"So how will Sky take the news?" Z asked. Syd thought for a moment.

"He might go into leader mode and force Bridge to run around the base a million times." Syd joked. Both girls laughed as they enter their sleeping quarters.

Bridge was walking back to his room. Guilt was bubbling in the pit of his stomach. For the first time he was feeling ashamed of himself.

"Damn it what wrong with me?" Bridge ask as he hit himself on the head with his fists.

"Stupid Stupid you can't love two people at once." Bridge said to himself as turn the comer.

"I Can't tell Sky because he will be anger and dump me." Bridge thought for a moment.

"Not that I blame him for me dumping after what I did to him." Then suddenly he had another horrorible thought came to his mind.

"I can't just leave Tommy, we only be together for a month and he just getting over he last relationship he had with Jason." Bridge stop in fornt of his door. Taking a deep breath he enter the the room. Sky was sitting on his bed reading. Sky looked up.

"Hey Bridge, What's with the guilty look?" Sky asked. Bridge threw his bag on his bed then kick his shoes off. Sky was looking at him.

"Is everything ok?" Sky asked. Now he was worried. Bridge threw off his jacket and ran to Sky's. He jump on top of Sky and kiss his lips.

"Things couldn't be better." Bridge said, then he began to kiss Sky again. Sky was little shocked by this behavior but went along with it. As Sky kissed Bridge back he was thinking that Bridge did somthing that he didn't want him to know about.

"I love you Sky." Bridge said between kisses.

"Right back at you." Sky said resuming the making out session with Bridge.

'Bridge I will find out what your up to no matter what.' Sky thought as he removed Bridge's Shirt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 is done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Thanks for the reviews in the last chapter. Don't forget to review this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Just doing to leave this blank for now and forever.

Chapter 4

The truth hurts

The next day Sky was in the common room with Syd and Z.

"Bridge has been acting weird and I don't know why." Sky said as he punch some buttons and a bottle of apple juice came out.

"Where is Bridge?" Z asked. Sky took his time drinking the apple juice.

"He is our room still sleeping." Sky said as he walk to a near by chair. The girls followed him.

"It was weird he came with a guilty look on his face and when I ask he what was wrong he jump and me and we made out and stuff." Z raised her eye brow.

"What do think Bridge is hiding?" She asked. Sky sighed and said,

'I hate to say it but I think Bridge is cheating on me." Silence fills the space between them. Syd and Z didn't dare confirm Sky's theory.

"What makes you say that?" Z asked. Sky placed his drink on the floor and said,

"Last night he came into our room with a guilty look on his face and his kissing last night was saying I'm sorry."

"Are you going to talk to Bridge about it?" Z asked. For a answer Sky stood up and said,

"Yes." Then he walked out of the common room.

"I hope he can handle the truth." Z said. Syd look at her.

"Is this where we have to wait to see what happens next?" She asked. Z gave a nod of her head.

Bridge was dressed and standing by the window. The questions from last night still echoing in his head. Lost in thought Bridge didn't hear the door open. Sky step in looking nerves. Taking a deep breath he said to Bridge.

"Bridge we need to talk." Bridge felt his heart fall into his stomach. He slowly turn around to face Sky. Sky was shaking all over.

"What is it Sky?" Bridge asked. Sky felt a lump in his throat. This was going to harder then thought. Sky clears his throat and asked,

"Bridge are you cheating on me?" Bridge felt tears coming out of his eyes. He couldn't look at Sky and lie to him.

"I'm sorry, yes I did." Bridge answered as his voice began to crack. Sky had a whipped puppy dog look on his face. This was too much for Bridge. He ran out of the room crying.

Sky fell to his knees. Sadden by the news his lover gave him. Sky began to cry.

The truth really does hurt.

Chapter 4 is done. Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:Please don't make me do disclaimers any more please.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Talking

For two days Sky wouldn't leave his room. Feeling depressed. Laying on his bed fully dressed.

Ever since Bridge told him that he was cheating it rip his soul apart. The person he loved more than life itself was liar and fraud. Sky suffered in slince asking himself what should he do from here. One thing for sure he has to talk to Bridge but no one seen he told him the ugly truth. Sky buried head in the pillow and began to cry again. Syd and Z watch from the door way.

"We need to do somthing about this." Z whispered to Syd. Syd gave a nod of her head and quietly closed the door. After the door was closed Syd look at Z and asked,

"What can we do about?" Z had a smile on her face.

"I have a plan that might work." Z said as they walk down the hallway. Z explain her plan to Syd in a low voice. Syd was nodding.

Four hours later Z was walking into Sky's room. Sky was blowing his nose with a tissue.

"How are you feeling today?" Z asked. Sky sat up.

"Feel like a dagger was driven into my heart a thousand time plus some." Sky said. Z sat down on his bed.

"Sky do you love Bridge?" She asked. Sky was shocked by this question.

"I don't know." He answered. Z put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ok my next question do you want to talk to Bridge?" Z asked next. Sky gave a nod of his head. Z smiled and said,

"Good we found him." Sky was shocked beyond words.

"Where did you find him?" Sky asked. Z still had a smile on her face.

"You will see him soon but first you need to take a shower and put on some clean clothes." Sky jump off the bed and ran into the bathroom. Z watch Sky run into the bathroom. Z then got up and walk to the door. Syd was standing there.

"Things went well with Sky." Syd stated. Z gave a nod of her head.

"Did you make the phone call?" Z asked. Syd gave a nod of her head.

"Good as soon as Sky gets dressed we will head out." Syd gave a nod of her head and took off running down the hallway. Z would wait here for Sky then take him to his true love for a heart to heart. If everything goes according to plan things will be going back to normal by the end of the day.

Tommy was working at the kitchen table when he heard a knock at the door. He got up and answered it. Syd, Z , and Sky were standing there.

"Can I help you?" Tommy asked.

"Hi is Bridge here?" Z asked. Tommy was shocked. Bridge was here and sleeping in his bed. Matter of fact Bridge has been there for two days now. Tommy remembered how toren up Bridge looked. Tommy of course knew Bridge told Sky about his cheating was. But Bridge didn't know that Tommy knew that Bridge was with Sky. Tommy cleared his thoart.

"Yes his asleep in my bedroom." He answered. Z and Syd lead Sky in.

"Are you Sky?" Z asked. Sky shook his head. They kept pushing him towards the door.

"Sky you may never be ready for this but you know you have to." Syd said. Sky knew that she was telling the truth and it was now or never. They stop in fornt of the bedroom door. Sky took a deep breath and open the door. With one last smile at Z and Syd he walk in and closed the door. When the door was closed Syd and Z turn to look at Tommy. Tommy was scared at what was going to happen.

"Tommy we need to have a little talk." Z said crossing her arms. Tommy sat down in a near by chair.

"About what?" he asked. Syd and Z gave him a firm look.

"About you stealing Bridge from Sky." Syd said taking a few steps closer to Tommy. Tommy sighed.

"Ok. Do you want hear why were together and why?" Tommy asked.

"We want to know a few things." Syd said seating down on the couch. Tommy look from Z to Syd.

"Like what?" he asked. Z sat down next to Syd.

"Like where did you guys meet?" She asked. Tommy lean back in his chair.

"We meet in a computer store. I was buying a new laptop and he was buying a upgrade for his computer. We talked and I told him about that I was having trouble installing a program. He said he would help and off we went back to my house. From there he installed the program and I thank him then next thing I knew we were in each other arms making out." Syd was nodding her head. Z then pop the next question.

"Did he tell you that he had a boyfriend and was happy?" Tommy turn a slight shade of red.

"Bridge said he had a boyfriend after we finished making out. I said forget him and i'll love you like he never could. So that how it pretty much started." Z glared at him. Syd asked the next question in her angry voice.

"Why did you say that?"

"It was the heat of the moment." Tommy said quickly defending his actions. Z took a deep breath claiming breath.

"Tommy you still knew it was wrong to take somthing that wasn't yours." Syd said pointing a finger in his face. Tommy head went down.

"I know that it was wrong but ever since Jason left me I was feeling depressed." Tommy began to cry to girls shock.

"When I met Bridge I was felt happy again. Being with him and holding him made me

happy." Syd place a hand on his shoulder. Z walk to the door.

"Tommy we can understand the being alone part; but do you think stealing someone else guy would make it right?" Syd asked. Tommy shook his head. Syd then suddenly asked.

"Do you still love Jason?" Tommy looked up at her.

"Yes with all my heart I do." Syd waved at Z and She open he door. standing there was Jason.

Tommy quickly stood up.

"Jason is that you?" he asked. Jason gave a nod of his head. Suddenly Tommy took of running and jump into Jason's arms.

"I missed you alot." Tommy sob into his chest. Jason rub Tommy's back.

"I missed you too." They stood their for a long moment.

"Want to go to the guest bedroom and talk?" Jason asked. Tommy gave a nod against his chest. Then off they went down the hallway holding hands. Syd was tearing up.

"Damn I wish they kissed." Z said putting her hands on her hips. Syd looked at her. Shook her head then said.

"A happy ending for those two but what about Bridge and Sky?" Z turn her gaze to the bedroom door.

"We will soon find out." Is all she could think to say.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 is done. Chapter six coming soon. Well I guess I left you people on a cliff hanger. SORRY. What is the fate of Bridge's and Sky's relationship. Stay tuned and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm using them for this story disney will get them back in one piece or get the back with psychological problems. I haven't made you my mind yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Where do we stand?

Sky was standing in the doorway looking down at the figure in the middle of the bed. Bridge was sobbing into a pillow. Sky was shacking a little. He knew what he had to do.

"Bridge." Sky called his name. Bridge stop crying at once.

"Sky is that you?" he asked into the pillow. Sky walk over to the bed.

"Bridge we need to talk." Sky said. Bridge lifted his head from the pillow to look at Sky.

Sky saw that Bridge's face was pale and his eyes were blood shot red. Sky had two feelings at that moment. Good he is suffering and I hate to see him this way. Sky ignored both of thought.

"We need to talk about where we stand if we were to continue this relationship." Sky was still not believing they were having this talk. Bridge sat up.

"I know and I think you should leave me and find someone better for you to be with." Sky was shocked by Bridge's answer.

"Bridge what makes you say that?" Sky asked. Bridge grab a tissue and blew his nose.

"I lied, cheated, lost your trust, and your love why would you want to stay with me?" More tears came out of Bridge's eyes. Sky sat down on the bed.

"What would you do if I dump you?" Sky asked. Bridge cleared his thoart.

"I thought about it and I guess I can always go back to my ex-boyfriend Mark and live with him." Sky shook his head in disbelif.

"Didn't mark dump you on your birthday?" Sky asked. Bridge gave a nod of his head.

"Yeah but I don't care I want you to be happy even if it's without me." Sky crawled across the bed. He then sat next to Bridge.

"Are you giving up that easily on this relationship with out thinking twice about it?" Sky asked. Bridge hug himself and said,

"You deserve to have someone who isn't a dirty whore." Bridge began to cry again. Without thinking Sky reach over and pull Bridge into a hug.

"Bridge I know you are also hurting but i'm too. I can't pretend that I still not pissed at you but I love you Bridge. Do you love me?" Sky asked.

"Yes I love you too but you should go find someone." Bridge sob into Sky's shoulder. Sky took a deep breath then pulled Bridge's head upwards. After two long days Sky had final made his choice.

"Bridge I don't want to find anyone else I want you." Sky then kissed Bridge on the forehead.

Bridge was in shock.

"Why?" Bridge asked. Sky smiled.

"I know you cheated on me and it will take time for to forgive you and rebuild trust but that is somthing i'm will to do." Bridge began to cry even harder.

"I will never cheat on you again." Bridge shouted into Sky's chest. Sky rub his back.

"I know I know." The held each other for a long time.

Syd and Z were looking around Tommy's entertainment center.

"I know it is somewhere around here." Z said out loud. Syd looked at her.

"What are you looking for?" She asked. Z smiled and said "Nothing. you? Sud smiled back and also said "Nothing." The door opened and Sky walking out with Bridge. Sky's arm around Bridge's shoulder.

"Are you guys back together?" Z asked with her fingers crossed. Sky smiled and said,

"Yes but we have to go home and talk some more about what we expect from this relationship." Bridge's head was leaning against Sky's shoulder. They both walk out of the house. Syd was smiling.

"Looks like our plan worked.: She said following them out. Z also had a smile on her face.

For Bridge and Sky and she found what she was looking for. She walk out of the house and closed the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6 is done. The next and final chapter coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: whatever

-----------------------------

Hi! So I'm writing a story about Z and Syd wondering what Sky and Bridge do when there alone together. So I guess read on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

Leaving the past behind

Z and Syd were sitting in the common room talking about the events of the last few days. Sky and Bridge were sitting on the couch. Bridge was sitting on Sky's lap his head resting on his shoulder. Sky held one arm around Bridge and the other hand was rubbing the back of his head.

"I wonder what happen?" Z asked. Syd had a cofussed look on her face.

"What do mean?" Syd asked. Z sighed.

"I mean when we got back to base and they went into there room to talk. I wonder what they talked about." She said turning to look at Bridge and Sky. Bridge kissed Sky's neck.

"I guess they talk about improving their relationship and the trust issue." Syd said as she crossed her arms. Z nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you think that Sky will ever truly trust Bridge again?" Z asked. Syd sighed.

"I think he will over time." Syd answered. Z stood up.

"In any case i'm glad that their back together." Syd followed Z example and stood up. Both of them walk out of the room as Sky was kissing Bridge's forehead.

"What do you want to do now?" Bridge asked. Sky thought for a moment.

"Lets go back to our room and lay down." said Sky. Bridge got off of Sky's lap and stood up. Sky stood up. He took Bridge's hand and they walk out of the room.

"So Z what do you want to do now?" Ask Syd as they enter their room. Z had a smile on her face.

"Lets make some popcorn and watch a movie." Z said walking to her night stand.

"What movie did you have in mind. A romance, Horror, or is what I think it is." Syd said.

"Bridge's sex tape." Z said proudly holding a VHS tape over her head. Syd laughed.

"So you found it before me." She stated. Z laughed too.

"Yeah do you want to watch it with me?" Z asked.

"Hell yeah!" Syd said in a high voice. "I put some popcorn in microwave right now." Then she ran out of the room. Z walk over to the VCR and said out loud.

"Popcorn and a sex tape how could a saturday night get any better." Z stop and thought for a moment. "I think I know why Syd and I are dateless on a Saturday night." Z shrugged off the lonely feeling and pop the tape in the VCR as Syd ran into the room with a large bowl off popcorn. Both of them sat on Syd's bed to enjoy the movie.

Meanwhile

Bridge and Sky were ready for bed. Both of them were in Sky's bed. their arms wrap around each other.

"I love you Sky." Bridge said in a soft voice. Sky kissed Bridge on top of the head and said,

"I love you too." Bridge moved his body a little so he was eye to eye with Sky.

"I didn't know how much until now today." Bridge said kissing Sky on the lips. Sky took his hand and brush it against Bridge's face.

"I didn't know how important you were to me until someone else had you." Sky said returning the kiss. Bridge smiled.

"I guess we both learned somthing today." Bridge said taking his hand and ran it threw Sky's hair.

"Together forever." Sky said leaning.

"Forever." Bridge said leaning to meet Sky's lips.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This story is done. Thanks to all who reviewed and read it.


End file.
